What If Mello Had A Sister? Death Note
by dEaThNoTeLoVuRXD
Summary: (P.S. i suck at summarys!) So what if Mello had a sister? How would that mess up Kira's plans? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of death note if Mello had a sister he loved. The begining is set before Sorichito says his name. Sara is the sister.**

***Mello's POV***

I smiled at Yagami in the silence. I had my finger on the bomb trigger ready to press at a moments notice. Thinking to myself "I've won, Near." Suddenly Sorichito's eyes showed truimph. He said, "Your real name, it's Mihael Keehl." My eyes widened and the smile dissapeared. " What the heck how did he... " the thought was interuppted by Sorichito.

"It's over Mello. It's time to turn yourself in. If you give up I won't kill you. You have my word on that." I thought this over and I could see no way out of this. Unless... Yagami pulled out the notebook. My brain froze only comprehending that I might die any second. Make that 40 seconds. " You know how this works. I write your name and you'll die. Let go of that trigger and put your hands in the air!" Sorichito practicly shouted.

My hand automaticly tightened on the trigger. I tried to think of ways out of this. "Maybe I could shoot him? No he's obviously wearing a bullet-proof vest... I could try to talk my way out of this... No that wouldn't work. Would it? Suddenly I knew exactly what to say to him. I lowered the trigger a bit " Yagami-" I began, "Don't move," Sorichito scibbled something in the notebook, "I've written your first name and it will only take me a second to write your surname!" he shouted.

***Sara's POV***

My heart froze in fear. This man wouldn't really kill Mihael would he? I would have called out except Mihael would have been really mad. Thats actually a big understatment. Besides he would be extra mad because I was supposed to be in the bomb room that would be safe from the bombs if Mihael decided to blow up the place. But I was worried about so him I followed him to this room. Also I was 15 and I was old enough to help him now.

While I was thinking this over Miheal had said something. Yagami was staring at him with a dumbfolded expression. Then Miheal said cold as ice " But tell me Yagami you've never killed someone before have you?" Hose suddenly woke up at the word killed. Thinking someone had attacked Mihael he picked up his gun. And fired all his bullets at Sorichito Yagami's back.

**haha cliffhanger what happens next I wonder? please review or more cliffhangers... hehehe *smiles mishouvisly*...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah chapter 2. i wonder what happens**

***Sara's POV***

I stared, my face potraying absolute shock. Yagami fell to the ground. I heard shouts and footsteps coming this way. I froze again. " Hose the notebook!" Miheal shouted obviously desperate to escape with it. Hose shouted " Dangit this guy won't let go of the thing! Son of-" he kicked Yagami in the back. I winced knowing that it must hurt alot to be him. Miheal put on his gas mask for smoke. I realized if I didn't do something I was toast. Literally.

Suddenly what looked like the swat team stood in the doorway. One of the them gasped. The guy shot Hose and he collapsed on the ground. " Deputy Director!" they shouted. I looked at Mihael to see how he was taking this. I almost laughed out loud. All I could think was " If looks could kill."

The men turned their attention to Mihael. " It's all over Mello! Put your hands up and surrender!" one of them shouts. Silence. I see Miheal look at the trigger. I know he's going to press it and if that happens Im going to be in the middle of it. As I see him lift it I run full speed at him then shout " Mihael don't!" This stops him and the last thing I see is his surprised look. Then one of the swat people shoots and everything goes black.

***Mello's POV***

When Sara comes running at me my first reaction is to shout at her for hiding in there. I mean I could have just blown her up! Our mom would never forgive me for that. My second reaction was to warn her of the danger I was now in. I didn't get a chance to do either. My shocked expression was still on my face when the task force shot her through the stomach. I screamed in pure horror as her eyes found mine and she fell to the ground.

***Sara's POV***

Once I blacked out I was in so much pain that it surprised me that somehow I found the strength to open my eyes. Mihael was holding me to his chest and saying something I couldn't hear. My ears popped and suddenly everything came into sharp detail. Miheal whispered to me everthing was going to be okay and I wasn't hurt that bad.

The swat team was standing there with there helmets off in respect. I turned to Mihael and whispered " Are you gonna beat them up now?" "You can count on it Sara." he said with tears in his eyes. With my last strength I whispered " Don't let Kira wwwwwiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn..." my words streched super long and I couldn't stay awake anymore and I let myself sleep.

**Hmmmmmm... Kinda dramatic but hey, this is my first time. Rate Review you know the works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter OMG NO WORDS**

***Mello's POV***

As Sara spoke her last words I layed her down gently and wrapped some of my shirt around thewound. I'd seen alot worse But I still wondered if she would live. I turned around and saw red. I found the one who shot her and I lunged at him yelling every curse word I knew which was quite alot knowing me. Two of them tried to restrain me but I was stronger than them and I twisted free.

I ran towards the bewildered man and jumped on just starting to rip his helmet off when I felt the needle in my arm. I wasn't gonna let this guy get off so easy so before I passed out I punched as hard as I could in his jaw and blacked out.

***Sara's POV***

I was floating on a street. That was all I knew so far. Over a hill I saw people walking towards me. I tensed up ready to fight. " Relax Saranita your fine." said a woman. I looked at her face and recognized my mom. Standing in front of me was my mom,my sister Amracita, and my best friend: Lawliet (L). My body immeadietly relaxed. I went towards them with joy and ran into an invisible wall.

" What the**-** how come I can't come in?" I asked worriedly. I was coming to the conclusion as Amracita giggled "Because your not dead silly!" Dead I looked at Lawliet and directed my question solely at him. " Why would you bring me here if I can't touch you?!" I started to cry. " It's okay Sara you can't come to us but we can come to you." Before I had time to respond Lawliet walked through the wall and gave me a big hug. He smelled like strawberries. I realized how much I had missed him- how much I missed all of them.

I voiced my thoughts by saying, "I've missed you all so much!" all I had wanted to say to them these past few years tumbled out. I spent the whole day filling them in on what they had missed. When I got up to the part where I was attacked by the weird swat team I paused not wanting to tell them. " What is it Sara? Is something wrong?" My mom asked. " I believe we are at the part in the story that has to do with why she is here." Lawliet said with certainty

I blinked in surprise. He had guessed it completley right. " Your right... " I said in a quiet whisper. " It's okay you can tewus!" Amysad in her not-so-serious voice. I giggled at the sound of it. I told them the short version of what happened. Even with that my mom was sad. " Oh my poor baby." my mom said as she pulled me into a tight hug. Amy looked ready to cry. L had a look of deep despair on his face.

L got up and started walking away. I looked at my mom, a question on my face, she nodded. I took off after him.

**Cool! Sara knows L! please rate :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an awesome chapter! I think...**

***Sara's POV***

I went after Lawliet and when I finally caught up to him he stopped. My mom and Amy were now well out of hearing range. "What's wrong Lawliet?" I asked, worried he was mad at me. "I am not mad at you if that's what you're thinking. I am sad because if I was alive none of this would have happened..." I was quiet for a second. Then I asked the question that had been nagging me, "Lawliet what happened, how did you die?"

***Mello's POV***

I was lying on something stiff and cold. My mind was foggy and I couldn't think clearly. When I could, I imagined that Sara had been attacked by the Task Force. I quickly pushed the thought away." That couldn't be true; no I won't let it be true." I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in some kind of hospital room that was mostly empty except for the bed I was laying on. There was a counter with an impressive row of needles on it and behind it there was something else I couldn't see.

I struggled to get up but I couldn't get up. There were restraints around my middle and my legs preventing me from getting out. My instincts kicked in and panic took over and I began straining against the straps with all my strength which was quite alot. I slumped back defeated by my capture, L's death, and my sister's shooting. I looked around looking for the security cameras I knew would be there. I located them. There were three in all and they were in plain sight. Suddenly the man who I punched in the jaw came in. Memories flooded my mind and I remembered everything. The shooting, the fighting, and the pain and anger.

My body immediately tensed and adrenaline flooded my veins. Just the fact alone that they had shot my sister made me pissed but combined with the fact that I was captured made me beyond furious. I felt my eyes narrow and I put on the look that scared the crap out of most people. The guy took one look at me and began slowly walking away watching me the whole time. He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. For the longest time I laid there freaking out about my sister wondering if she was even still alive. After a while one of the creeps walked in the room.

Once again the recap of last night, I think it was, played through my mind and anger transformed my face into a mask. "Where the **** is my sister?" I growled at him barely able to control myself. The dude looked startled. "Y-y-your sister?" the man stuttered.

"Who else Sherlock?" I said ready to snap his head off.

"We had sent her to solitary confinement, but she went into critical condition and she's in the ICU part of our private hospital." the man said in a rush.

And that's when my control broke and I snapped.


End file.
